


Good Morning

by TCbook



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, dogs/dogs, shorty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook
Summary: Good morning beautiful, let's take a shower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta @TigerPrawn  
> And @victorine @nightliferogue @HotSauce418  
> Thanks for the support and having to deal with me all day.

 

 

 

Nigel was taking a shower after a long night finishing a job with his mate, he let Will sleep longer, listening to him snoring in a deep sleep, "my omega" he said to himself.

Completely damp, he started to scrub his body and soap every part, he ached for him but Will needed to rest "omega" he sighed again. Nigel was about to rinse his body when the bathroom door opened, soft steps and the sound of clothes hitting the floor.

"Good morning beautiful " Nigel said while the curtain was pulled back to let his lover into the steamy space. Manly but soft hands reached for him and began caressing the hair of his chest.

"Morning" Will replied in a raw voice, sleepy and stifling a yawn into Nigel's back.  

The sweet omega scent filled the space.

 

The omega barely touched him before starting to scrub his body, slim but muscular - perfect for Nigel - who started to feel his desire pooling in his stomach. The idea of taking him right there was consuming his mind. 

Before he could turn to face his mate Nigel's nose twitched, the smell of arousal hit him His omega, just behind him, started to touch himself - waiting for his alpha to notice.

 

"Are you okay darling?" Nigel asked, voice deep almost like a growl at hearing the soft noises of the omega’s hand stroking his wet length.

 

Nigel waited a couple of seconds, feeling his growing cock and enjoying the soft huffs at his back. Will's voice came out in a purr "Alpha, knot me"

 

The last thread of control inside the alpha broke.

 

Instinct overtook Nigel's body, willing him to experience the soft and tight feel of Will. A quick turn and he sank his teeth in the bare skin, Will whimpering at the touch and rubbing his ass  to the aching cock of his mate.

"I’ve been waiting for this since yesterday Nigel..." Will was showing his teeth, anxious.

 

Without warning, Nigel lined himself up with the soft and tight entrance and pushed half of his length inside. Will's moan echoed in the bathroom.   

"I needed you well rested to do this darling" The other half of Nigel's cock pushed in deep, finishing in a hug, his strong hands wrapping the smaller body, protective.  

 

Pleasure was mirrored in their expressions as they joined in a frenetic rocking of thrusts and sloppy kisses, Nigel's knot started to swell and push against the sweet ring of muscle of his lover. The one who was baring his neck for him, fiercely amenable showing his teeth in pleasure shouting with each thrust.

 

Will's noises were driving Nigel to the edge, and suddenly the word in his mind "omega"  changed and changed to "love". Panting, the bigger man sunk his hands to the soft skin of Wills hips and knotted him with the deepest kiss they’d had in days. It choked the high pitched cry that came from Will - coming untouched - followed by the deep growl of Nigel filling him.

 

A good rinse and only one towel between them, they cuddled on the bed until they were dry and ready to start the day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist work writing, I promise it will get better.
> 
> Tw. @tc_book


End file.
